There is a semiconductor device in which multiple semiconductor chips are stacked and resin-sealed. The manufacturing yield of such a semiconductor device is dependent on mainly the yield of the stacked body including the multiple semiconductor chips. For example, the size of each semiconductor chip increases as the circuit scale is enlarged and/or the memory capacity of the semiconductor memory device is enlarged. Accordingly, the probability of a structural defect being included in each semiconductor chip increases; and the manufacturing yield decreases. Therefore, the yield of the stacked body including the multiple semiconductor chips may decrease greatly; and the manufacturing cost of the semiconductor device may increase.